1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive switching mechanism and an image forming apparatus including such mechanism.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, copier, or facsimile machine provided with a sheet turnover unit, including a drive switching unit for reversing the paper driving direction is known.